


If I Wanted Honesty

by sambethe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sambethe/pseuds/sambethe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>'Do I even want to know?'</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Wanted Honesty

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 7spells.

Minerva removed her glasses, closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose tightly. She thought that if she were lucky when she opened them there would be no trace of trifle strewn about the 3rd floor corridor and James Potter and Sirius Black would not be sitting there ready to offer her yet another inane excuse.

She took a deep breath and the scent of sherry reminded her that she had apparently run out of luck the moment Potter and Black stepped foot on the grounds of Hogwarts. Deciding that delaying could only make it worse, she replaced her glasses and peered down at the two boys. She was greeted by the sight of Sirius removing a rather sizable clump of custard from James's hair and shoving it in his mouth.

Suppressing a shudder, she calmly asked, 'do I even want to know?' 

James shoved Sirius away from his hair and tried to stand. His footing slipped on the custard covered floor and he landed on Sirius's outstretched leg. Sirius glared as he shoved him onto the floor and James kicked back in retaliation.

Minerva coughed loudly and both boys turned and had the grace to look sheepish.

James managed to right himself properly. 'Well, you see, ma'am, we were -'

Cutting him off with a gesture, she said, 'I believe I asked if I wanted to know. If I were you, I would safely assume the answer to that question is no. Or rather, that the answer is I do not care to hear whatever excuse it is you two cooked up in an attempt to disguise whatever it is you were actually trying to accomplish. If I had wanted to get measure of honesty from one of my second years, I'd have called for Mr Lupin.'

Sirius made a strangled squawking noise and looked at James. 'Why does everyone think he's -'

Minerva arched an eyebrow at him and Sirius quickly shut his mouth. She gestured towards both of the boys and said, 'hand over your wands.'

'What?' cried both boys simultaneously.

Minerva tapped her foot and held out her hand

The boys glanced at one another and reluctantly removed their wands from the folds of their robes. James gently placed his wand in her hand while Sirius slammed down his own.

Minerva suppressed an eye roll and turned to make her way carefully down the corridor. 

'When should we expect to have them returned, ma'am?' James called after her.

A small smile twigged at the corner of her mouth and without turning around she replied, 'you can stop by my office later this evening, once Mr Filch is done with you.'


End file.
